Traveling Rin'negan
by XxBirdxOfxHermesxX
Summary: First time ever has there been two Rin'negan Users in the same century. Never the less the same decade. What will happen, now that the two Rin'negan users team up...? Who will win this war...?
1. Rin'negan

**Alright!! It's been FOREVER since I put anything up here, so here it goes!!! For those of you who are new to this type of my story, this is the second version of The Next Rin'negan User, which I'll keep up, maybe. :D So, read this one AND that one, and tell me which you like better. One of these days, I may get REALLY back into it(like I already aaaammmm) and put the two of them together, which would be total fun but totally hard. So, tell me if you want this one more, the other one, or for me to merge them! And please review!! ~_~ I'm working on the third chapter of this one, so if I get..hm...five to ten reviews, I'll put up the second chapter. Then, if I choose five for this one, then ten on the next one. If I got ten on this one, then I'll make it fifteen reviews until you get the next one! But, of course, I've got to get it finished......hahaa. But, go ahead and read. Just one more thing...**

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID SOMETIMES!!! XD_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter one: Rin'negan**

Haruno Sakura was walking down the road, her pink hair bouncing slightly as she did. Her bangs covered her eyes perfectly, but she could still see just fine. For if her bangs actually were to be blown away so people could see her eyes, then they would see the Rinnegan. A shiny silver-purplish pair of Rinnegan eyes. She already had three bodies, and she's only 13! Well, she had gained her Rinnegan at the ripe age of 8. Men had come and killed her parents and little sister, and she had to whitness it all. The next thing she knew, she was staring at her mother and little sister's bodies. Whenever she had stood up and looked in a mirror, her eyes had one circle around the silver-purplish shining pupil. The men were scattered around the room, dead and bloody.

Ever since then, Sakura had hid her eyes from others. She's actually very very strong, she just likes to hide it, is all.

**--**

Sakura was walking down the road heading into Rain when she saw a boy who had navy blue hair which also covered his eyes, a girl with her blue hair in a pony-tail and a boy with white hair that was slightly short. The three shot their heads up and looked at her. Sakura tilted her head to the right slightly and she started towards them, the wind suddenly picking up and moving her bangs slightly.

She looked at them, her ninja gear gleaming. She had on a pair of black ninja pants and a pair of blue ninja shoes. Her shirt was a fish net shirt that had a black tank top over it. Her nails were painted black and they could see that she had some blood on her clothes. Her hair was in a high pony-tail that was off of her left shoulder. Her bangs were cut to be over her eyes and she smiled at the slightly.

"Hey, where are you guys headed?" she asked them and they looked at her through calculating eyes.

"What's with all of the blood?" the blue haired girl asked wearily of her and Sakura thought for a second and looked down. True to their word, she was covered in blood. Her nose twitched and she said, "Yeah, sorry about that. Those Iwa-nin are a pain in the ass. I took down about twenty of them, and yet they kept coming! Geez, they even destroyed some of my bodies, as well." Sakura said, mumbling the last part to where the other three kids couldn't hear it. "So, my name is Haruno Sakura. What about you three?" Sakura asked her and Nagato said calmly, "Nagato"

"Konan! It's so awesome to finally meet another girl who isn't afraid of blood! All the other girls will run around screaming for their Kaa-sans!" Konan said and Sakura laughed and said, "Yes, well, I've had my experiences." She said, and then flinched at her memories. "My name is Yahiko!"

Sakura then got an idea and she said, "Why don't we go and sit down some where? We can talk about all of our experiences." She said and the three nodded sadly.

The four of them went to a local dango shop and sat down, but didn't order. The waiter and owner and everyone else who ran it was either killed or kidnapped for a cook, so now it was just a empty old shop. "What about you first, Sakura-chan?" Konan asked and Sakura leaned back and she said, "Ok, well, whenever I was about eight years old, these Iwa-nin came barging into my house. I had a little sister named Haruno Aiko, she was age six. She was truly the little loved one. Kaa-san had tried to save her, but the men were too fast, and the two of them were mere civilians. They were slaughtered, and I was standing in the door way, watching as they raped my Kaa-san and little sister before they killed them. They were all heading for me, but suddenly, every thing went black. Whenever I woke up again, I was laying in front of Kaa-san and Aiko-chan and the men were all laying around the room, dead and tortured in the worst possible ways." Sakura said with her eyes closed. Not that Nagato, Konan, or Yahiko would know, though.

"Wow, that's horrible…I just didn't even know my parents." Konan said and the two other boys nodded and Sakura smiled sadly and opened her eyes. "Well be glad you didn't have to listen to your Kaa-san and your Imotou's screams of pain and agony as they were brutally raped before getting their throats slit. My Imotou was only 6, and I was eight. I felt horrible that I couldn't move, but it had happened and they were coming for me next." Sakura said and her eyes unconsciously hardened.

"So, did you ever find out why you had blacked out?" Nagato asked and Sakura nodded and she said, "Hai, the moment I woke up and stood up and looked in a mirror." Sakura then lifted up her bangs and opened her eyes. She had closed them before answering. Whenever she opened her eyes, the kids looked into her eyes shocked. "It's a very rare Kekkei Genkei, it's called the Rin'negan. It hasn't shown it's powers for almost three hundred years, from my research of course. I had grown confused." Sakura then put down her bangs and she said, "So I went to different villages to find the correct book. I finally found the book in Suna. That's where I'm coming from. I wanted to return home, to see what's been going on. It seems that it's not doing too good." Sakura then stood up and moved away from the table, her chair making that irritable squeaking noise.

"Why don't we travel together? I could train you three in some areas." Sakura said and the three were shocked. "But you're our age, would you be able to, Sakura-chan?" Yahiko asked and Sakura giggled and she said, "Hai, I can. But it might be a month or two before hand. I have to gain all of my chakra and let my bodies rest for a long while before they move again." Sakura said and the three were instantly curious. "Bodies?" Nagato asked as he, to, scooted his chair back. The other two followed suit.

"Ah-ha. It's a ability of my Rin'negan" she said simply with a shrug and he nodded.

* * *

The four of them then found a hut that they could live in, and became closer during the month; before Jiraya came. During the month, the four of them had gotten closer and Sakura would explain her Kekkei Genkei in even more detail and would sometimes even show them.

"Oi, who are you kiddies?" Jiraya asked and Tsunade elbowed him in the ribs and Orochimaru sighed annoyed, the two kunai in his hands glistening. The three kids looked a bit scared of Orochimaru, but Sakura wasn't scared of him at all. Sakura stepped out in front of Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko, glaring at the snake man, though he couldn't see it. She also had a kunai out in front of her, but this one had dried blood on it.

"Huh?" Tsunade mumbled as she spotted the blood. "What's the blood from, if I may ask?" Tsunade asked Sakura sighed softly and said girl looked up at her calculating, her Rin'negan eyes evaluating Tsunade before a smile creeped up onto her lips. "It happeneds, whenever you have to fight over fifty Iwa-nin." Sakura said and the three of them looked at her surprised. "You have fought over fifty Iwa-nin? You cannot be serious." Orochimaru hissed and Sakura's smile faded and a snarl was placed on her lips. "Do you want to say that again, _snake?_" Sakura hissed and everyone was shocked. "Snake? Where did you get that at?" Orochimaru asked and Jiraya laughed and he said, "I like this girl." Sakura elbowed him in the crotch before anyone could see anything and he bent down onto his knees, holding himself.

"Owww, what was that for?" Sakura looked over at him, her lips forming into a smirk. "Sorry, it's a reaction." Sakura said and then her body tensed up, memories flooding her mind. Her face then went blank and she watched, from three other angles, as the three Sannin didn't even see the other three black haired girls, all with pink in their hair and light pink Rin'negan eyes.

Sakura then brought the other three figures closer and the three figures came to Sakura, standing in front of her. The three kids behind her watched in silent awe as Sakura told them that this is the main ability of the Rin'negan.

The three bodies had multiple piercings on their faces and bodies, and their hair in different styles to. One of them(The Deva Realm) had black hair with pink bangs that framed her face(Younger Sakura from the Anime/Manga styled). This girl was also called Amaya. Sakura had taken this body two years after getting the Rin'negan. Amaya also had the ability to control the rain and to focus chakra into the rain and search for any other chakra forces. And if it found any, then she could kill the people with her Rain.

Another body(the Animal Realm) also had black hair but it had splotches of pink in it's hair, being in a high pony-tail and her bangs framing her face as well. The tip of her hair was red, though, because it was the last of the bodies hair. Sakura decided to keep it like that, because it made this body the most unique. This body is named Kichi Inuzuka. Also, this body could summon any very very rare animal. For example, Cerberus. But she could also summon plenty of dogs that will abide the bodies wishes, not even knowing that it was a completely different person.

The third body that she had, though, was really different. It's the Human Realm. This bodies name is Hisakata Kaguya; older sister of of Kimimaro Kaguya, only by five years. Whenever Sakura had killed her, she had turned 15 just recently. Now, she would age but stop at age 20. All of her bodies would do this, as well. This body is a expert in Taijutsu but can also remove the soul of any weaker opponent. But another ability it had was to do Taijutsu with it's own bones, making it twice as deadly.

Anyway, Jiraya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru turned in time to see three poofs. "What was that?" Tsunade mumbled allowed and then Sakura whizzed around, her bangs flying across her face, finally revealing her Rin'negan eyes. "R-Rin'negan?!" Orochimaru hissed and Sakura scoffed softly and she moved her bangs apart, parting them in the middle. Hers were a glowing Silver-purple. "Aa, yes, I do have the Rin'negan, and I know how to use it, to." She said and then she turned back to Nagato and the others. "I'll tell you the rest of the abilities later" she said and then she smiled before she started to walk off.

"What's up with her?" Jiraya asked and Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko glanced at each other and nodded. Konan ran off, chasing after Sakura. "What.." Tsunade asked and Nagato and Yahiko sighed and relaxed. "It's nothing, it's just her past coming back." Nagato said calmly and Yahiko nodded softly and then he suddenly smiled and he said, "So what are you three doing here?" he asked and Nagato nodded in agreement and the three Sannin looked at each other and Orochimaru started to walk away.

"My name is Jiraya. This huge-boobed lady is Tsunade!" Jiraya said with a blushing grin before he was punched in the head by a seething Tsunade. "Baka Hentai!!(Perverted idiot/fool, I guess)" Tsunade said angrily and Jiraya still was grinning, but painfully.

"Ouch.." Yahiko and Nagato mumbled and then Sakura and Konan came back, Sakura still had a blank face on but on the inside she was full of emotions that she wanted to release.

"So, it's Jiraya and Tsunade? It's a pleasure to meet the famous Three-erm two Sannin. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that that snake man was Orochimaru, am I correct?" Sakura asked, her eyes fully covered again and her arms limp at her side. "Aaa, so I see you've heard of me, the great Jiraya! The world's largest pervert and Icha Icha writer!" Sakura's face twisted with disgust and she elbowed him in the stomach, forcing him to lean down to grab his gut, and then Sakura kneed his face. "Itai…" Jiraya mumbled and Sakura scoffed and said, "Hentai. I've heard of those Icha Icha books. My …my mother used to read them." Sakura said and Tsunade looked down at her shocked. "What happened to your mother?" Tsunade asked and Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko gulped, afraid of her rage. For they had seen it; it was seriously scary.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was walking through the nearly deserted town, followed by Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko, when a man snickered after grabbed her ass and squeezing. Sakura had tensed and then a deadly aura was felt. The man quickly retreated and tried to run away, scared of the girls power. But the girl was emotionless as she was suddenly behind him, hanging onto his neck, hanging off of his back and a kunai pressed up against his throat._

"_Say 'mercy' and I'll think about not killing you in the slowest and cruelest way possible and known to man-kind." Sakura hissed into his ear and his friends gulped, now in front of him and looking at the frightening girl._

"_Never!" he said and then he tried to elbow her, only for her to use her own strength to force herself up and over his shoulders and then, still with his shoulders in her hands, she let go of him mid-air and chunked him into a deserted building, the whole place falling down on top of him and leaning over his friends, killing all of them._

"_Ugh, I'm never going to get her mad again." Sakura grinned at the three kids her age whenever she heard Yahiko mumbled it towards Konan and Nagato who nodded, shocked._

_End Flashback!_

"But as for your question, Tsunade-sama, my mother and my little sister, Aiko, were raped and then murdered by ten men, all Iwa-nin. They were coming for me next, and then I blacked out. Whenever I woke up, I had these eyes. This was only whenever I was merely eight, so think of my expression whenever I found all ten men, bleeding from many wounds and some even had their limbs cut off. I can faintly remember one trying to call for help, but he soon died from blood lost." Sakura said, remembering a little more of it. Jiraya and Tsunade were shocked and looked at the three kids behind her. "Our pasts aren't anything like hers. I lost mine whenever I was four, I lost mine to the war. So I don't even remember them anymore." Konan said and Nagato nodded and said, "It's the same thing for me, only I was three." Yahiko looked down to the ground and he said, "Agreed. I was only five, though whenever I lost my parents and my Imotou and Otoutu." Yahiko said and a tear ran down his face. Sakura, Nagato, and Konan surrounded him and patted his back. Sakura pulled him into a hug and she cooed, "It's ok".

Jiraya suddenly got very serious and he said, "Should we train them?" Tsunade looked at him surprised and she said, "Well, I don't know. It looks like Sakura-chan here can take care of them." Tsunade said and Sakura nodded but she said, "Yes, but I won't be here forever. I was never one for the Sensei job, and plus I would like to learn some more techniques. Would you please train all four of us?" Sakura asked and Yahiko and Konan put on their ultra puppy-dog faces and Tsunade and Jiraya thought about it and looked at each other.

"What all can you four do?" Jiraya asked and Sakura said, "We can all spar each other. We actually do it all the time, after we get plenty of food, of course." Sakura said, suddenly regretting what she said because her stomach growled. "Curse you, stomach, why must you betray me!?" Sakura hissed down to her stomach and everyone laughed.

"Of course, why don't we all go some where and grab a bite to eat, and then watch you all." Jiraya said and the four kids grinned and nodded. "Hai!" the four said and then the ninja started towards the only restaurant still standing, A simple Dango shop. Rain used to be famous for it's Dango's, now the secret recipe is gone, stolen, and the cooks were murdered. The Dango's will never taste the same again….

After they had ate, the four kids got in front of each other and they said, "So, should we use teams or just go against each other." Sakura asked them and all of them looked at each other and said together, "Brawl!" before the battle started. Konan sent out paper arrows towards Sakura and Nagato, her primary targets. Sakura smirked and she ducked and one paper arrow lowered and clipped her cheek. She poofed off into a blanket of smoke, and then whenever a wind came the smoke released it's hold and dispersed, leaving nothing in it's path.

Nagato smiled and then Sakura was behind Yahiko with a kunai at his throat. Just for the fun of it, Sakura started to twirl, her hair suddenly growing a lot longer and wrapping around them. The three of them were struggling with it, until Sakura said, "I'll give you your first lesson. Never panic or your senses will be guarded. Clear your mind and concentrate on your own mind." Sakura said and the three children stopped all movements and concentrated on their own minds, suddenly aware of a powerful Genjutsu on them.

On the outside of the Genjutsu, Jiraya and Tsunade saw that Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan were cringing on the ground, obviously trapped inside a Genjutsu, until they heard Sakura's soft voice tell them the secret of Genjutsu. The two Sannin were shocked whenever Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan suddenly froze all of their movements. At the same time, their eyes snapped open and they looked at a giggling Sakura. "You three never seise to amaze me, you know that, correct?" Sakura asked them and then they all stood up, panting lightly.

Sakura looked at the three of them and she said, "The first lesson was Genjutsu. Now for Taijutsu!" Sakura said and then suddenly a different body of hers came rushing in, quickly starting to use it's Taijutsu on them.

"What in the world!?" Tsunade yelled, amazed and shocked though. Sakura just took a few steps back, getting out of the battle and concentrating on her other two bodies. Tsunade and Jiraya then started to also start combat with the body. The body was quick and was currently smirking sadistically. "Come to try out my newest body? I haven't had this one for a year yet!" It was a slightly deeper voices then Sakura's, but you could tell that it was hers. "Who are you?" Tsunade asked, as she aimed a chakra enhanced kick towards the body, only for the body to use it's quick Taijutsu speed and dodged it, and delivered a quick kick to her stomach. Sending her into about five trees before finally slowing down and hitting the sixth one, and sliding down it's trunk.

"Damn, this one has a seriously harsh kick." Jiraya grunted whenever he landed right next to Tsunade, the two of them whipping some blood off of their chins and then spitting some more blood out.

Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko were trying to beat the body, only to get hit and land on trees as well.

The body suddenly jumped backwards and landed right beside Sakura, letting another body come out.

The last body had been the Human Realm, or the Kaguya.

"Man, she's at atleast ANBU level, and she's only about 13 or 14!" Tsunade exclaimed shocked whenever she saw the Deva Realm, Amaya, bounce out and then relax slightly, before she called out, "Next is-" Suddenly, the body exploded in smoke and so did the other one. Sakura had a sorry look in her face. "I'm re---ally sorry! But me being only 14, I can't control my blood lust perfectly just yet! And using the Rin'negan…well, it just fills me with strength, so I use it a lot. But that also comes with a price; a very high bloodlust." Sakura said and then a kunai was caught in her hand, she had moved her hand behind her back, catching the very tip of the blade before it hit it's mark; the very middle of her spinal cord.

"Sakura-chan!" Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato yelled, and then ran up to her to see if she was alright. She nodded and then pulled the kunai in front of her, only for her eyes to widen before she turned around sharply and then threw the kunai, and then on impact with the ground it exploded. The exploding note having been activated the moment it had stopped it's soaring in the air.

The four of them then jumped backwards, dodging all the flying limbs. Konan got hit in the face once with a branch, and she grunted in pain before she recovered quickly and began to dodge all the branches; her face scratched up slightly but nothing too bad. Nagato would've been impaled with a very large branch in his stomach, because he was still in the air and a very sharp and large branch was hurdling towards him.

Sakura was suddenly in front of him, but was in the form of Amaya. She forced gravity to crush it into little pieces, and to just fall harmlessly to the ground. "Come on, get behind me." Sakura said(Sakura is now in Amaya's body while her own body is also with them and looking in at them from the trees, but actually spying in on the thirty Iwa-nin)

"How many are there?" Yahiko asked her and she smirked and she said, "There's actually thirty." Sakura said with a shrug and then all thirty of the Iwa-nin came up out of the bushes and trees and surrounded them. "Heh, look at this. Three little kids and a adult. We can take 'em!" one of the Iwa-nin said and then the "adult", who was really Sakura turned around and she bent down and she said, "I want you all to focus and keep your senses sharp. I, myself, want to see how you do in a battle for your lives. If you get hurt deadly, then I'll interfere. I wish you luck." Sakura said and then the body poofed off with a smoke. "Ha, the sensei didn't even think that they were worthy!" another Iwa-nin said, and the three kids(Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko) attacked the ninja, full out.

They were able to kill about ten, before Konan and Yahiko got injured, badly. Sakura was about to intervene, but then something strange happened. Nagato looked down, and whenever he looked back up, his eyes were also the silver Rin'negan. "Oh dear, another Rin'negan user? Well, this is rare" Sakura mumbled to herself and then she watched as Nagato killed the remaining Iwa-nin(And yes, I know that they were actually Rock nin, shut up!). Whenever Sakura stepped out of the bushes, Nagato's eyes flashed over to her, and he ran at her.

Her real body was suddenly behind him and she stood behind him, hugging his back. "Easy, Nagato-kun. You'll wake up in a few moments, now calm down. Please don't attack my other body." She said and then she only glanced at the Amaya body and then the said body disappeared. Sakura's arms snapped away from Nagato whenever he suddenly blinked and was confused.

Sakura ran over to Konan and Yahiko and then Tsunade and Jiraya came running up, food and drinks in hand. Well, the drink was actually sake, but still.

Whenever they got there, they immediately gasped and Tsunade ran up to Konan and Yahiko and checked them out. They only got nailed in the stomach a few times, nothing too bad, but Yahiko was having trouble breathing. "A collapsed lung" Tsunade mumbled and then she started to heal that, succeeding a minute later.

Whenever the 13 year olds were all checked, Sakura and Nagato were talking quietly to each other.

"Nagato-kun, please allow me to train you personally with your newly acquired Rin'negan. If you cannot use it correctly, then you could destroy the world." Sakura said and then she turned her body towards him and looked at him with her head tilted to the right. He looked at her kindof shocked and she smirked at him. "Yeah, shocking, huh? Knowing that one little slip up, and you could destroy yourself, along with the whole planet. I took that chance, and I shortened my life span because I had destroyed a very large portion of the earth, but Shhh. You can't tell anyone. They all think that a meteor did it or something like that." Sakura said and then she laughed at his shocked face.

"So, you could destroy this whole planet, if you really wanted to?" Nagato asked her slyly and she nodded at him and said, "But it shortens your life. Plus, if you destroyed the world, then you'd die along with it. So, no, I wouldn't use that!" Sakura said and then she laughed at Nagato's widened eyes. "Come on, let's all go and get some rest. I'll train Nagato-kun with his Rin'negan and Tsunade, will you train me in medical and your strength? Jiraya, you can teach Konan and Yahiko." Sakura said and the two Sannin raised a eyebrow, but ignored it and nodded, before all of them went to sleep.

**- -Three Years Later- -**

Nagato had already mastered his Rin'negan, and Sakura was proud of him. He still only had one body, his own. Sakura had four rings in her eyes, showing that she had three bodies and her own.

Konan had perfected her jutsu's with Origami, and Yahiko had perfected his Suiton jutsus.

"I think that it's about time for me to go home…" Sakura said, and Tsunade and Jiraya looked at her shocked. "But, aren't you home, now?" Jiraya asked stunned and Sakura smirked and she said, "No. I'm originally from Konoha. I and my mother were forced to run from Konoha whenever I was about six years old. My mother had been married to a Uchiha, but all the Uchiha's were furious whenever they found out that Kaa-san was pregnant from someone else. They claimed her to be a whore, a slut, a prostitute, but they didn't know the half of it. She had been impregnated, by rape." Sakura explained and Tsunade and Jiraya left, going to finish their own personal missions. Sakura stayed for a while longer, saying her good-byes before she walked away, her backpack in a scroll on her hip and on her way to Leaf.

But Sakura stopped and turned around and said, "Nagato-kun, Yahiko-kun, Konan-chan, whatever happens, I expect updates!" Sakura said and then she grinned and walked off.

"…I'm going to miss her." Konan said, a tear falling down her face. Yahiko and Nagato nodded and then they, to, turned away and started to walk away.

After a week of walking or running, Sakura finally made it to Konoha. Whenever she got there, Orochimaru seemed to have just gotten there.

"Why are _you_ here?" Orochimaru hissed towards her and she just ignored him until he grabbed onto her sleeve. She had started to wear a black cloak that had hung off of her arms after a while, it had gotten colder in Ame(Rain).

Sakura also had on a blank face and her and Orochimaru were in front of the gates, the guards changing duties as they spoke. "Orochimaru-sama, I am here because I wish to come home. I wonder if Tou-san will still accept me…" Sakura mumbled the last part and Orochimaru was curious, but ignored it.

Sakura and Orochimaru then started towards the office and whenever they got there, there was a team of Uchiha ANBU in there.

"S-Sakura?" one of them asked and Sakura's eyes literally brightened at the voice. She knew who it was. It was her Tou-san, Mioga Uchiha. Sarutobi's eyes darkened at the site of Sakura, because her and her mother had become missing-nin. "Haruno-san, what are you doing back here in this village!?" Sarutobi yelled and Orochimaru was surprised. "Gomen, Sarutobi-sama, but after Kaa-san was impregnated and everyone abusing her and torturing her, she forced me to leave with her." Sakura said softly and sadly. Her Rin'negan eyes henged for emerald green eyes.

"Oh…" Sarutobi mumbled and then his face brightened lightly and he said, "How is she doing?"

"…" Sakura stayed quiet and Orochimaru spoke for her, "If I had not mis-heard, then her mother was raped b-" Sakura had a kunai at his throat. "Say anymore, and I swear that I will not hesitate to slit your throat, _Snake."_ Sakura hissed and then she scooted away from him and put her kunai back into her cloak sleeve. She had sown some pockets on the inside of her cloak sleeves for some kunai and shuriken.

"Um.." the ANBU mumbled and Sakura sighed and she put a hand in her hair, her emerald eyes gleaming with un-shed tears. "Kaa-san, Aiko-chan, and I had been attacked by ten Iwa-nin." She started slowly, having to turn her head away, because she knew that she was about to cry. "Aiko-chan is-_was_ my Imotou, until the Iwa-nin..they…they.." Sakura couldn't speak, there was a lump in her throat. She cleared her throat and looked at Sarutobi with hardened eyes. "They raped Kaa-san and Aiko-chan, all ten of them did, before they slit their throats. They came after me, but I somehow managed to kill all ten of them." Sakura said darkly and then they could all see that her eyes had flashed to something unknown, but ignored it. Mioga was suddenly ashamed, he had mis-judged his one and only love….my what the world has come to.

Sakura then looked up and she saw that the ANBU had their heads down in shame. "That's right, you should be ashamed. Tou-san, she cried for two years straight, and she would've cried longer, but the Iwa-nin came. I'm..glad that she was murdered, but not raped. She got away from this pain, now she's watching over me. I'm not sure about you, but I'm sure she is. Tou-san, she loved you. But you betrayed her.." Sakura said and Mioga bit his lip, trying to keep his emotionless facade up. "S-Sakura-chan..you have to believe me, I never knew that anything like this was..was going to happen. If I had, then I would not had done anything to her, I hope that you know that I loved her dearly as well. Ever since she left, I felt empty. I lost my daughter, and the love of my life." Mioga then took off his mask, to see that his face was scrunched up in pain and Sakura smiled softly and she walked over to him and hugged him.

He hugged her and silently cried on her shoulder, mumbling how much he loved Sakura and her mother.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and Sakura just ignored him but let go of her father, for he was done crying. "Sakura-chan, what are you doing back here, anyway?" Mioga asked shyly and Sakura smirked and said, "I am finished with my travels. I've learned a lot, and I'm happy that I made three new friends, all in Ame." Sakura then sighed and she looked up at the night sky. Yes, it was about 8 o'clock now, it had taken her a while to get there, actually.

And Orochimaru had been sent on a different mission about a week ago, and he was just now coming back.

"You can tell us all about it later, how about we get you a place to stay. Mioga-san?" Sarutobi then turned to the man who was smiling, now. "Hai! Sakura-chan can come and live with me again. I live in the Uchiha Compound, though, will she be fine there? I mean, she has pink hair, Uchiha's don't have pink hair, only black, blue, or onyx…" Mioga carried on and Sakura smirked darkly but hid it with a blank face. Sarutobi caught it, but ignored it. "What, so they will treat me different because of my simple hair color?" Sakura asked and Mioga sweatdroped and said, "Most likely" Sakura sighed annoyed and she said, "Then whatever, let's go home, Tou-san." Sakura said and Mioga grinned largely before putting on a blank face and showing her where to go.


	2. Uchiha Clan

**Chapter 2: Uchiha Clan**

Sakura and Mioga were walking up through the Uchiha Compound whenever Sakura saw a little boy about nine years old, playing with his five year old brother. Sakura lifted up her arm and she pulled on Mioga's arm. "Yes, what is it, Sakura-chan?" Mioga asked and Sakura pointed towards the two playing boys and asked, "Who are those two, Tou-san? I'm not used to seeing so happy children.." Sakura said sadly and Mioga felt his heart clinch in agonizing pain. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan! The nine year old is Uchiha Itachi and the five year old is his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke. They are the head clansmen's sons. Uchiha Itachi is the heir. They are also your first cousins." Mioga said and Sakura observed them and then nodded her head. "Aa, I got you, Tou-san. Where's the house?" Sakura asked and Mioga smiled at her. Even though it was dark, Itachi and Sasuke were playing in the light of the play ground.

Mioga took Sakura first to the head house, of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. Whenever Mioga knocked on the door, Fugaku called in Itachi and Sasuke from the side of the house. Sasuke and Itachi caught sight of Mioga and said, "Mioga-JiJi!(Mioga-Grandfather!)" The two boys ran over to him and hugged his legs. Mioga fell to the ground with a "Oof" and Sakura tilted her head to the right a little and looked at the two boys curiously.

"J-Jiji?" Sakura snickered and Mioga glared at her and said, "S-Shut up!" Sakura then giggled and she said, "Hai, Tou-san." And then the door opened to see a confused Mikoto and upset looking Fugaku. "Sakura, what are _you_ doing here? And with pink hair? Mioga, I demand that you get it dyed! Or at least shaved!" Fugaku said and Mioga stood up, dusted his pants and shirt off, and then looked down in shame. Sakura walked over to Fugaku and held onto his shirt, acting like a innocent child, but then her eyes changed from soft, innocent emerald to the hardened, killer intent filled emerald. "Would you like to say that to my face, Fugaku-san? You don't know me, and you don't want to know the real me. I suggest that you get over yourself and get over my pink hair." Sakura snarled deeply and everyone looked at her and then finally, her bangs fell over her eyes. She erased the henge from her eyes and her Rin'negan shined brightly, but didn't let the others see.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Mioga asked and Sakura turned her head away with a grunt. "Tou-san, where is the house?" Sakura asked him once again, her right eye brow twitching with annoyance. Fugaku cleared his throat and said, "Sakura, the last time I saw you, you were with your whore-of-a-mother and ran off, did her baby die?" Fugaku asked bluntly and Sakura growled and held herself back from attacking the idiot. "Fugaku, say anything bad about me Kaa-san and Imotou, and I will not stop to kill you. This is your first and only warning." Sakura said coldly and harshly and then she looked towards her two little cousins and tilted her head to the right slightly. "I won't be getting used to this for a while." Sakura then mumbled and then she looked around, seeing all the lights shut off.

Mikoto suddenly squealed, finally being able to see Sakura. "Sakura-chan!" and then she ran over and hugged Sakura tightly. "Mikoto-Baa-san!" Sakura said and she hugged Mikoto back. "Fugaku-kun! Don't be so rude to Sakura-chan! Treat your niece with respect, would you!" Mikoto yelled at Fugaku and he merely grunted. Ok, so let me explain this, for the slow peoplez.

Sakura's mother was Mikoto's little sister, and Sakura is Mikoto's niece. That makes Fugaku her uncle and Itachi and Sasuke her first cousins.

Sakura grinned whenever Mikoto finally put her down and then she turned to Itachi and Sasuke and looked at them once again. "What, is there something on my face?" Itachi asked innocently and Sakura smirked and said, "Nope, I'm just not used to seeing other children who can actually smile and laugh and play again." Sakura shrugged and Mikoto's grin faded and said, "Mioga-kun, why don't you go and get your house ready for Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan can stay the night here tonight, and you can clean up your house." Mikoto said with a stern, but beautiful, face. Mioga blushed lightly and then ran off. "Bye, Tou-san!" Sakura called after him but he was already gone.

"Now then, come come, Sakura-chan, let's go and talk out back in my garden." Mikoto said and Itachi and Sasuke were curious so they followed her. The two girls didn't mind and whenever they got there, Mikoto sat the three children around the bench and she said, "So, Sakura-chan, where all have you been?" Mikoto smiled and Sakura thought for a moment, her face totally blank. "I went to Amegakure, Takigakure(Waterfall), Kirigakure(Water), Kusagakure(Grass), and Sunagakure. My favorite place, though, would have to be Ame….that's the place Kaa-san and I had escaped to.." Sakura said and Mikoto asked, not knowing what happened to her, "What happened with Miya-chan? I haven't heard from her since she left!" Mikoto said and Sakura's eyes went even more downcast and Itachi and Sasuke looked at her with curious, innocent looks. Sakura then said in a slow, quiet voice. "Amegakure and Iwagakure are in the middle of a war as we speak. Iwa-nin had found Kaa-san, Aiko-chan-my little sister-, and I and they had raped Kaa-san and..and Aiko-chan, about ten times, right in front of me." The three others were shocked and noticed that a tear ran down her face. "After that, they slit their throats, and came after me..Mikoto-Baa-san, if I show you something, will you promise not to tell anyone? And that goes for you two, as well." Sakura said as she looked down at Itachi and Sasuke.

The three nodded and Sakura stood up and she closed her eyes and spread her bangs. "Please, don't tell Konoha about my eyes." Sakura said while she slowly opened them. Sakura then opened them fully, to show the Rin'negan, shining brightly. "Whoa!" Sasuke exclaimed as he looked up into her eyes. "T-The Rin'negan?" Mikoto muttered, shocked. Sakura smiled brightly and she put her bangs back down, her Rin'negan eyes covered again. "Hai, it happened after Kaa-san and Aiko-chan were..raped and murdered..they were coming after me, and I suddenly blacked out. Next thing I knew, I was laying down in front of Kaa-san's face, staring at her shocked, tear stained face. Whenever I got up and looked around, all ten of the Iwa-nin were laying across the room, covered in blood. I had looked in the mirror, and I had these eyes…but only one ring." Sakura said and then she sat back down onto the bench. "Wow, that's so cool, Onee-chan!" Sasuke said, excited and wanting more. Sakura looked over at him shocked and then her eyes darkened before they light back up. "I guess, Sasuke-chan." Sakura said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Now then, why don't we go inside and get ready for bed, ne?" Mikoto asked and the three children nodded and then Sakura blushed deeply whenever her stomach growled, loudly. "Um..Mikoto-baa-san, do you think that you could make me a lot of food, first? I haven't gotten to eat a decent meal since Kaa-san and I left Leaf." Sakura said shyly and Mikoto's eyes widened and she was soon inside, rushing around the room making Sakura food.

After Sakura had ate, she was so full, that she practically fell asleep on the table, but forced herself to follow Mikoto into a room.

It was the room beside Itachi's, and whenever she hit her head on the pillow, she was unconscious. All of her chakra reserves were going to be filled with a 24-hour sleep. It was well needed, to.

In the morning, Mikoto had skipped into her room to see that her body was ridged and tense, but her face was blank of all emotion as she stayed unconscious. Soon, one of her eyes opened, because she sensed Mikoto's presence and chakra in the room. "Mikoto-chan, tell Tou-san that I will need to stay here for one more night. My chakra reserves are very large, and I'm afraid with the lack of sleep and food they have been diminished. Please, excuse me and lock my door with chakra. I need at least eighteen more hours of sleep." Sakura said, one Rin'negan eye looking over at the confused-and shocked- Mikoto. "H-Hai, Sakura-chan. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning, I hope." Mikoto said and then she walked out of the room, after pausing at the door to put chakra onto the door to lock it. "Good night, Tenchi" Mikoto said and then Sakura closed her eye, sighed, and then went back to being tense on alert and then Mikoto shut the door. Leaving a unconscious Sakura.

"Kaa-san, where's that one girl, Sakura?" Itachi asked Mikoto politely and Mikoto pointed to the door but before Itachi could open the door, Mikoto pulled him back. "Itachi-chan, she needs to restore her chakra and to rest. You can talk to her tomorrow. I'll wake her back up at noon and let her eat and then she will go back to sleep, ok? She's had a very rough time, please be patient." Mikoto said and then Sasuke came running down the hallway, headed towards Sakura's room.

"No, Sasuke-chan!" Mikoto scolded as she held onto him around the waist. He pouted and then a calm, but harsh, voice said, "It's alright, Mikoto-baa-chan. I'm perfectly fine, my real body just needs rest. My other bodies have other chakra reserves that are also at my disposal." Someone said, crouched in a window frame. "S-Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked surprised whenever she saw that the Rin'negan eyes were a light pinkish. This was the Diva Realm, Amaya.

"If you like, you can also call me Amaya(Moon Rain, I think)" Sakura said, her whole body covered with shadows. She then slid from the window frame and they could see that she now looked about 18. "How did you age, so fast? Bodies?" Itachi asked, very confused. Sakura(Whenever I say Sakura, I mean the Amaya body, Sakura is in the room asleep)smiled and she stepped forward and ruffled his slightly long hair. "Aa, it's just a ability of the Rin'negan. Now then, Mikoto-baa-chan, would you like any help with anything?" Sakura asked and then she smiled. Mikoto smiled and then she sighed in relief.

"Please, yes! I need to do some shopping, and seeing as I'm sure that you'll need some more, for your bodies, why don't we go shopping for some more clothes? I'm sure that your Tou-san wouldn't want to take you!" Mikoto said and Sakura smiled brightly and she said, "Thank god! I've missed going shopping!" Sakura cheered and then she winced and then she said, "Bad dreams. Ugh, can't live with them, but we can't live without them." Sakura mumbled and then Fugaku was walking down the hallway, towards Mikoto. "Mikoto-chan, what's with all the racket?" Fugaku asked, his eyes closed, and then whenever he opened them, he jumped at the sight of Sakura. "Ohayo, Fugaku-jiji!" Sakura said cheerfully and then she was beside Mikoto and she said, "Well, I have two other bodies that can help! Let's go!" Sakura said and her and Mikoto started to walk out of the hallway, going into town.

* * *

Whenever they got back from shopping, it was already noon. Mikoto rushed into the kitchen and started to cook a lot of food, for all of Sakura's bodies.

The Amaya body then walked up to Sakura's room and she just phased out, coming in from the door.

Sakura shook her other body up, and two other bodies came. Sakura's eyes gleamed with a bright silver-purple and then she sat up, rubbing the grogginess away. "Come on, all of the bodies need food!" Sakura said, and all of the bodies nodded and then the door became unlocked. Mikoto had unlocked it, unconsciously. The four bodies then ran out of the room, clogging the dinning room table. Sakura's real body then glared at the other three bodies, and the other three backed away.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and another Rin'negan user body came marching in.

This body looked exactly like Yahiko, Sakura mused quietly, but then she looked at it and noticed that it had a _Orange_ Rin'negan. Also, it had multiple piercings on it.

This body then shut the door and it bowed in front of Sakura, confusing everyone. Sakura's eye brow twitched and she mumbled, "Why the hell did I just bow to myself? Unless…" Sakura mumbled and then she got a closer look at the body. Her eyes widened and all of her bodies gaped and she stood up, and all of her bodies poofed away. She then grabbed a hold of the other Rin'negan users arm and she dragged him out into the Konoha Forest. "W-What're you doing here?" Sakura asked and the body shrugged and said, "I got bored. Plus, as you can tell, Yahiko was…" the body said and then his Rin'negan eyes went distant and downcast. "By the way, you call me Pein, now. I also came here to tell you something very important." Sakura then snapped back to attention at this and she tilted her head to the right a little bit.

"I'm joining a organization called Akatsuki. I'm going to be the leader of it, the real leader has asked me to join, and he wishes to see you sometime soon. I don't fully trust him yet, but he still wishes to see you." Sakura looked to the right and she said, "Why? Why does he want to see me? Because we both have the Rin'negan?" Sakura asked him and his Akatsuki cloak and piercings moved softly with the wind. "Ok, but I'll be using one of my bodies. This body needs to rest. Since I didn't get to eat a lot, my chakra reserves are dangerously low. Mikoto-baa-chan is making lunch, so I have to go soon." Sakura then remembered something and she said, "Will you stay here for about an hour? I'll try to hurry. I just have to hurry and eat and then get my body, and you can tell me about those..weird piercings on your face." Sakura said and Pein chuckled and he said, "They aren't just on my face." He said and then he undid his cloak and he opened his cloak up. Sakura blushed lightly whenever she had tried to ignore the fact that his abs had grown very much, and the fact that he was without a shirt didn't help at all!

Pein laughed whenever he saw her blush but then she just shook it off and mumbled to herself, "Think Uchiha, baka."

"Uchiha?" Pein asked and Sakura was still observing his piercings. He had nipple piercings, some piercings on his neck, on his chest, and even on his stomach. Sakura nearly had a nose bleed about thinking where one of them _might_ be. "Aa, my Tou-san is a Uchiha." Sakura mumbled and then she turned around, hiding her face that was beat red. She then heard Pein laugh at her and his cloak ruffle shut. "Oh, shut up. I'm a female, it's going to happen, baka. Plus, I'm defiantly not used to seeing guys shirt-less. You of all people should know that much, Pein-kun." Sakura said and then she turned around, to see that Pein was biting his snake-bit pierced bottom lip to hide a laugh. "Oh, haha. Laugh all you want, Bakido, that doesn't change a damn thing!" Sakura then thought, _'Plus I'm not used to seeing a guys very sexy body! Ugh, I'm turning into a pervert, stupid Jiraya's rubbing off on me'_ Sakura then bit her lip to keep from laughing and she had to lean against a tree to keep herself from laughing. Sakura then just let it out, she busted out laughing and so did Pein.

The two of them laughed for a few good minutes and then Sakura calmed down and the two of them stood up, having fallen to the forest ground. Sakura then said, "Wait here, I'm going to go and eat right quick and then I'll follow you, 'kay?" Pein nodded and he jumped up into the trees and sat. Sakura nodded up to him and then she left for the Uchiha mansion.

"Sakura-chan, who was that boy?" Mikoto asked Sakura once she opened the front door again. "Oh, that was an old friend from Rain. I have to leave right after I finish eating. He says that our old crew needs some help as soon as possible down in Rain, so I have to go down there. If Sarutobi has a mission for me or something, tell him that I have a mission of my own, please. I'll explain everything to him whenever I get back." Sakura said and then she hurriedly ate, nearly choking two times, and then she was finished.

"Oh….and tell Tou-san that I'm sorry that I am too busy to catch up with him, I'll spend a whole day with him ASAP." Sakura said and then she jumped out of the door.

"Well, has she finally left us to be? And by that, I mean forever." Fugaku said walking into the kitchen in time to catch a glimpse of Sakura running out of the house. "Fugaku-kun!" Mikoto said annoyed an she slapped a wooden spoon on his hand. Fugaku yelped and rubbed his hand. "That is cruel! Don't treat her like that! She's your own family! I'm surprised that you treat her so harshly whenever you treat the rest of your family with at least a little kindness." Mikoto then stomped out of the kitchen and into her own room, leaving a gaping Fugaku.

**-With Sakura-**

Sakura ran back to where her and Pein had met and Pein jumped down from the tree tops. "Let's go."

Whenever the two of them reached Rain, Sakura smelled the crisp, cold, rainy air and then she smiled. The two of them then walked to a man-built city and Sakura looked at it like it was fire. "You built this? Why?" Sakura asked Pein and he just ignored the question and opened the door before leading her inside. The door shut on it's own, and the two of them started to travel through the winding hallways and through a few doors. They even had to jump through a window from one building to a hidden one.

Whenever they finally stopped, there was a slightly tall man, Sakura could tell that he was very muscular. He had his hands connecting on his lower back, his back straight and his posture perfect. Sakura was observing all of his movements and thinking back to how much family he would be to her…

Sakura then snapped out of her thoughts, and unconsciously staring at the man's ass, whenever she heard him chuckle. She snapped her head up, with a very very light blush, and she knew that he was some of her family whenever she saw his Sharingan. If she had the Sharingan, then he would be even more surprised, but it's only in her blood and probably locked away, forever. Well, that's what she thinks anyway. Truth is, she can't ever unlock it, meaning she's not ever meant to be a Sharingan user, but a Rin'negan user..wait, that's obvious!

The man looked over Sakura as well. She was sixteen and was already beautiful, as he could tell. "Well well, if it isn't Uchiha Madara." Sakura finally said, breaking the silence. "You know my name, but I'm afraid that I do not know yours." Madara said sincerely. "Yes, well my name is Sakura…." Sakura said and then she thought about it for a second. Should she call herself Uchiha Sakura, or Haruno Sakura…. "For now, it's Haruno Sakura." Sakura said and Madara and Pein looked at her confused.

"At the moment, my name is Haruno, my dead mother's name. My father is still alive and well. I will be going to live with him whenever I return to Konoha." Sakura said and Pein oh'ed. Madara was still a bit confused but refused to show it. "Where do you live now, in Konoha?" He asked and Sakura merely smirked and her Rin'negan eyes gleamed with amusement. Her bangs were then blown away from her eyes by the wind and Madara thought _'So Pein wasn't kidding, this girl's also a Rin'negan user. Interesting. I wonder if I can use her as well….'_

"If I'm not mistaken, because my father is who he is, then we are some distant family, Madara-sama. Your probably something like….my Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Uncle..or something." Sakura then went back into thought, staring outside the window beside Madara's head. Madara and Pein's face were shock-ridden.

"My family?" Madara asked her and she snapped out of it and looked at him. "How? Unless your father is a Uchiha, it's not possible. If your mother was a Haruno." Madara observed and Sakura had a soft smile/smirk rise onto her face. "Correct, for my father is a Uchiha. His name is Uchiha Mioga. From what I can tell, he's in love with my Aunt, or Uchiha Mikoto. Which is a very large reason why Uchiha Fugaku dislikes me. He also makes fun of my hair and calls my mother a whore." Sakura sneered the last part and Pein knew why. She loved her mother…what's worse is he probably even hated Ai. "He even had the nerve to ask me if my Imotou had died in my mother's womb." Sakura then sneered and Madara was heavily surprised.

'_So my assumptions were correct. The Uchiha Clan has become corrupted.'_

Pein was heavily surprised even more and he looked at Sakura. Sakura's fists were clinched until she sighed. Her sneer cooled down and she became emotionless, even her Rin'negan eyes showed nothing.

"I see…" Madara said and then the three of them snapped back to business. "I wished to see you, because you would be very valuable to my plans." Madara said bluntly and Sakura just kept her eyes on his. "Oh?" Sakura asked him and he nodded. "Yes. My plan is to destroy Konoha." Madara said and then he observed the most of Sakura's face that he could. Sakura's lip twitched once and Madara knew what she was about to say. "Why do you wish to destroy Konoha?" Sakura asked him, like he predicted, and he smirked.

"It's all history, my dear, so you can do research on it and find out more about it. Once you've found all that you can, you can ask me the same question." Madara said and Sakura's right eye twitch, and Madara still caught it. "And since you asked a question, may I ask a question as well?" Sakura nodded.

"Why are you so curious about my plans? Could it be that you are loyal to Konoha still?" Madara asked Sakura slyly and said girl laughed dryly. "Of course not. I haven't lived there since I was four! I don't even remember the place. I had lived in the Uchiha Compound with my Kaa-san whenever she was raped for the first time. She was impregnated by the rape incident, and every single one of the Uchiha's, and all of Konoha, had started to call her a whore. Even my Tou-san." Sakura said and Pein was still shocked at the story, but this time he wouldn't let it show.

"What happened to you and your mother?" Madara asked her and she walked over to a wall and leaned on it. "We had moved to the out-skirts of Ame. Unknowingly, we were in the middle of a battle field. Of course, Kaa-san knew that and wouldn't tell Ai-my little sister- and I. Well, Iwa-nin had found our little hut-which we lived in-and decided to have a little…fun." Sakura then laid her head against the wall as she stared up at the ceiling. Madara knew that it would probably be hard on her because she was so young, but what he heard next seriously surprised and disgusted him.

"The Iwa-nin had raped my Kaa-san and my little sister-who was only four! There were ten men altogether. Kaa-san and Ai were raped ten times each. I was standing in the front door-way, having finished my evening chores, and I just stood there. Tears rolling down my face, my heart broken and crushed." Sakura closed her eyes sadly. By now, she had a foot on the wall and her arms were limp at her sides. "Well, after they slit my Kaa-san and Ai's throats, they started towards me. I have no idea what or even how it happened, but it did. I blacked out. Whenever I woke up, the ten men were threw around me, their limbs every where, their heads crushed. I was absolutely covered in their blood. I had woken up in front of my mother's face. My mother's eyes were wide with horror, her mouth open from screaming, and blood all around her and Ai." Sakura said and then she turned her head towards Madara to see that his mouth was openly gaping.

"That's horrid. My how Konoha has changed" Madara said and then he sighed before getting serious. "But Sakura, would you consider joining Akatsuki?" Madara asked her and Sakura and Pein looked at him shocked. "Join Akatsuki…" Sakura mumbled. "Yes." Madara confirmed.

"I'll..consider it. If you need anything done near Konoha or in Fire Country, I'll get it done, but that's the most that I will do at the moment." Sakura said and then there was a knock at the door. Sakura, Pein, and Madara looked at the door. "Come in." Madara said, knowing that only Pein, Madara, and Konan knew where this hidden building was.

"Madara-sama, Pein-sama has a meeting with the leader of Kusagakure." Konan said after closing the door. She then glanced at Sakura and had to take a second glance at her. "S-Sakura-chan?" Konan asked and she looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled and then she parted her bangs so Konan could see the happiness in her eyes.

Konan then hugged Sakura, even though she was a few feet away. She had practically flew at her.

"Ack!" Sakura said whenever Konan was strangling her. "S-Sorry." Konan mumbled and then she let go of Sakura. Sakura then hugged Konan and this time, it was Konan's turn to turn blue. Sakura then squeezed her once more and then let her go.

"I will never understand women." Madara and Pein mumbled to each other. Sakura and Konan turned to them. "Of course, if you did understand us women, then you would be one yourself!" the two said together and then they smiled and laughed.

After a few hours of talking and Sakura staying the night in Konan's room, Sakura went back home.

* * *

**A/N Wooow...it's been a LOOONG time...But eh..oh well..my friend Miya is helping me think of a summary for the story. So expect the summary to change soon. Hm. I REALLy think my fanfiction needs to be re-wrote...again...cause this IS the TOTAL rewrite of The Next Rinnegan User. ...It's so different...one thing they have similar: None have an ending! ..Not really a plot either...geez..I suck..anyway. Sorry I haven't updated in a looong time, but hey. I never got those ten reviews I wanted. =P Anyway. Love you guys~~ Ja Nee~~**

**~/Takai-sama\~**

**XOXOXOXO**


	3. Planning

**Chapter 3: Planning**

Whenever Sakura returned home, three days later, two ANBU escorted her to Sarutobi, where she was now.

"And just what the hell were you thinking, going out all by yourself! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Sarutobi yelled at her, like he was scolding a child.

"One of my friends from Ame had been having troubles and I was told to go there as well. My Kaa-san was good friends with the Ame leader up there, so the Ame leader also has possession of me. Meaning, that if he needs my help, then I shall go without a second thought." Sakura said, her eyes blank as her hands began to become tense.

"So, you mean to tell me, that your loyal to Konoha _and_ Amegakure?" Sarutobi asked her, shocked and furious. "Aa" she agreed. His teeth were grinding whenever Mioga came in. "S-Sakura-chan!" Miogasaid and then he hugged her. She just stood there, and Sarutobi and Mioga knew that something was wrong.

"No, I haven't been to Konoha for twelve years, so I'm not fully loyal to it, yet. This village is what fucked up my life anyway. And Ame, well, I lived in it for seven years, more then Konoha, so I'm more loyal to Ame then Konoha. But I still wish to live here, it's interesting, my home village, and I wish to know all that I can on the villages. I've already learned so much on the other villages, I just couldn't resist coming home." Sakura said and then the wind blew a few strands of her bangs, and Sarutobi audibly gasp. He saw her Rin'negan!

"H-How could you…" Sarutobi said and Sakura's lips merely formed a smirk. She then turned around, but before she left she said, "I shall be returning to Mikoto-baa-san's house. I shall stay there until Tou-san is fully healed." Sarutobi looked at Sakura shocked and then his old, tired eyes slid over to Mioga, where his hip was actually bleeding a lot. His ANBU shirt had holes in it, and his ANBU mask, well…you could see pieces of it in his hair and a piece or two in the flesh of his face.

* * *

Whenever Sakura got to Mikoto's house, she knocked on the door and Itachi answered it, a sleeping Sasuke in his arms. "S-Sakura-chan? W-What're you doing here?" Itachi asked her sleepily. Sakura bent down and she reached her arms out towards Sasuke. "Come on then, I'll carry you both to bed." Sakura said softly and Itachi smiled tiredly. He handed Sasuke to her and she situated Sasuke to where Sasuke's face was in the crook of her neck and he was on her hip. Itachi then reached up his arms and Sakura bent back down carefully, practically sitting on her own legs, and she told Itachi to sit on her hip. He did so, and wrapped his right arm around Sasuke, securing his little brother. Then he wrapped his little left arm as far as it could go around Sakura's back and then he clutched onto her shirt.

Itachi put his face in the crook of her neck and then she stood up with a soft "Oomph". She walked into the room and her Amaya body was quick and it shut the door before anyone who might be a perfect spy had seen the body.

Sakura then walked into the house and walked up the stairs silently until she got to her first stop, Itachi's room. The Amaya body came back and opened the door. Sakura walked in and Itachi lazily and tiredly sat on the bed once Sakura told him to crawl into bed. He could hardly lift up the covers, but he did. She then leaned down and kissed Itachi's forehead and then she turned around and left towards Sasuke's room.

The door was already open by the time she got there, and her Amaya body poofed off.

Sakura walked into the room and she carefully put Sasuke down onto the bed. Whenever she tucked him in, his eyes fluttered open. "O-onee-chan." He mumbled and he moved his arms out of the covers and he reached out towards her. She looked down at him softly and then she crawled onto the single bed beside him and hugged him to her chest. "Yes, what is it, Aiji-kun(Beloved Child)?" Sakura cooed to him and he mumbled. "W-Where'd you go, Onee-chan? You went away for three days." He said and Sakura smiled and she bent her head down lightly and she kissed the top of his head. He lifted his head up and looked at her with pouty lips and wide, doe like eyes that were welled up with tears. His chicken-butt styled hair in a mess. Under his eyes you could see that he was sleep deprived.

"Aww, were you worried for me?" She cooed to him and he nodded and then went back to cuddling into her chest. Sakura smiled and she started to rub circles on his back. "I went back to Ame for a while, they needed my help." Sakura said to him in a motherly voice and he shook his head in a negative way. "W-Why couldn't they just send someone else?"

Unknown to Sasuke, Itachi was standing outside the door, thinking that Sakura and Sasuke didn't know, but Sakura knew.

"Because, Aiji-kun, I was the only one who knew of this. I lived in Amegakure for seven years, and it became my home. But this place, Konohagakure, is my first home, so I shall stay in it. Now tell me Sasuke-chan, where is your home?" She asked him, but he was already asleep. Sakura's face softened and then she slowly, but quickly and gracefully, slipped out of his little hands-which were connected onto her shirt-and she tucked him in lightly.

Whenever she walked out of the room and quickly pulled the door shut, she looked at Itachi who was still outside.

"Come on then, I know you want to ask me something, Itachi-chan." Sakura said and Itachi looked up at her with a confused stare. "No…I couldn't go to sleep." He said and then he yawned, then blushed.

Sakura smiled and she held down her hands. Itachi looked up at her and he lifted up his arms. Sakura bent down slightly and she picked up the eight year old. He nuzzled into her neck and he was soon conked out. Sakura laughed lightly before she knew that someone was behind her.

"Well, it looks like you have taken quite a liking to my children, and it looks like they've taken a liking to you as well..it looks like we will have to fix that, huh?" Fugaku asked and Sakura looked down at Itachi out of the corner of her eye. "Fugaku, I really wish that you wouldn't hold such a grudge." Sakura said and then her Amaya body appeared. She handed the practically unconscious Uchiha eight year old to Amaya and Amaya walked away to Itachi's room.

Sakura then turned around to Fugaku and then she was in front of him, her bangs split apart so he could see into her hate-filled, saddened eyes. She was glaring at his widened eyes. "If you hold a grudge, then you shall turn into a old cat." Sakura said and then she walked away.

* * *

The next morning, Itachi and Sasuke ran into Sakura's room to wake her up.

"Onee-ch-" The two boys couldn't speak, for there was a clothe over their mouths….but there was something that smelled bad and tasted horrible on it…..

The boys fell limp into the captures arms.

Sakura's room was then completely empty. For Sakura was sent out on a mission early that morning.

In the kitchen, Mikoto was calling up to Itachi and Sasuke, only to _not_ hear their plundering feet.

"Sasuke-chan! Itachi-chan!" Mikoto called louder, the food already getting cold. "Oh don't worry about them, they are probably out with Sakura." Fugaku said calmly, not knowing about Sakura's mission either. "Um..Fugaku-kun, Sakura-chan went out on a mission early this morning. She said that she won't be back for another week." Mikoto said and the newspaper reading Uchiha didn't realize this, until he got to the missing people profiles. His eyes widened and he slammed the paper down. "Say what!" Fugaku yelled and he stood up. The food was already cold, so the two parents ran up and down and around their house and even in the whole compound, looking for their sons.

By noon, the news was all over the village, and the village was in complete shock and horror.

"Sarutobi-sama!" Mikoto yelled as her and Fugaku finally made it to the Hokage's office. "Yes, what is it Mikoto, I was about to head out for the council meeting." Sarutobi said as he stood up, only to freeze in his tracks at Mikoto's words. "Sarutobi-sama, Itachi-chan and Sasuke-chan have gone missing, they aren't in the village! Call back Sakura-chan, if they are in danger, then the only one they will want to be saved by and be calmed down by is either me or Sakura-chan…or Fugaku-kun, but that's not the point!"

"Enough, Mikoto." Sarutobi said sternly and the tear stained face of Mikoto shot up from it's spot on Fugaku's chest and looked up at Sarutobi's panicked eyes. "I get the point, Mikoto, Sakura's mission was to simply find a missing-nin and to destroy him. She was sent out this morning, and will be back in another hour. The perp has been destroyed. Sakura will, or should, be back in four hours." Sarutobi said softly and Mikoto practically glared at him.

"That's no good, send a hawk to her! She can find them, I'm sure of it!" Mikoto argued and Sarutobi punched the desk and Mikoto fell deathly quiet. "Alright, fine. You two and two other ANBU shall go and find Sakura. By now, she should be on her way home from Sand. Go to her, get two fellow Uchiha ANBU." Sarutobi said and then he disappeared in a poof of smoke, still going to the council meeting. Mikoto and Fugaku soon followed suit.

**-Thirty Minutes Later-**

The four ANBU were now out. Mikoto had a Cat mask, and Fugaku had a Dog mask. The other two ANBU members had on a tiger mask and a eagle mask. The cat mask for grace, and dog mask for his fierceness in battle, the tiger mask for their fearsome attitude, and the eagle for smarts and for grace as well.

They were jumping through the trees whenever they caught sight of Sakura. "Sakura-chan!" Mikoto yelled and Sakura stopped on a tree limb.

She had been jumping extra fast, man did Sarutobi underestimate her..

"Mikoto-baa-san, what's the matter?" Sakura asked, knowing something was wrong. Mikoto then tore off her ANBU mask and she jumped from the branch that she was on now to the one that Sakura was on and she cried on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura was shocked as she patted Mikoto's back.

"I-Itachi-chan and Sasuke-chan are missing." Mikoto barely managed to stutter out and Sakura's Rin'negan eyes widened and wind blew her bangs apart. Her eyes then narrowed dangerously and four bodies stepped onto the same branch.

"Missing, you say?" Sakura murmured darkly and her Amaya body suddenly beside the group of ANBU. "Let's go." The body said and then it stopped and turned to the ANBU who were beyond confused and not knowing that to do. "Well, come on already. Mikoto-baa-san, go with the ANBU. Trust me, I'll get Itachi-chan and Sasuke-chan back. The people who have stolen them…" The four bodies then chorused "Will pay with their lives!" Sakura, and the bodies, except for the Amaya body, then poofed off.

The ANBU ran off, back towards Konoha, Mikoto holding onto Fugaku's hand as tightly as she could. The Amaya body was in the back, just in case.

Sakura and the remaining two bodies ran back to Ame, They rushed into the village of Ame, looking a lot better since she left.

The buildings were built out of old pieces of metal, and it looked a lot better than it did when she left.

Sakura looked around, watching the few people walking around and stopping to look at her and the other Sakura's that were beside her.

Sakura sighed as she kicked a pebble. Before the pebble hit the ground, all of them were gone. Not in a poof, but they were running all through the village, searching for Itachi and Sasuke's trace.

The bodies were going around the village, and Sakura went directly to the Akatsuki Hideout.

The villagers saw her and gasped and were talking about how someone looked mad while they walked into the building of the "Rain God"

Sakura slammed the door closed behind her, causing the walls to shake lightly. Her eyes were shadowed and a demonic aura glittered around her. She went up to where she felt Pein, who was shocked beyond belief, and Sakura calmly took a breathe before growling.

"Tell me, Pein, do you have ANY idea where Itachi and Sasuke were taken to..? They were kidnapped earlier this morning…" Sakura said darkly and Pein tilted his chair back and thought for a moment.

"No…I haven't a clue…I haven't heard anything about them…But why don't you go check the Iwa-nin. You remember about their rage on all of us, but mostly you." Pein said and he leaned forward and put his elbows on the desk. His put his fists together and leaned his head on his joined knuckles.

Sakura nodded and groaned before she ran out the door and back into Ame.

She stopped by almost all of the people in Ame and started to ask them questions. She didn't have any pictures, but she was able to give them an idea. All of the people were very nice to her, she was well known in Ame, she was known as the Ame Savior. She saved them in their time of need.

Sakura got to the last person in the whole village and she made her bodies go to different towns, The Amaya(Deva Realm) body went to Iwa(Rock) from Konoha, the Inuzuka Kichi(Animal Realm) body went to Kumo(Cloud), and the Kaguya Hisakata(Human Realm) went to Oto(sound). Sakura headed towards Suna(Sand Village)

* * *

**-In Konoha, with the Amaya body, after the ANBU team got there-**

The Amaya body(Who I will call Sakura) was holding onto Mikoto as she cried on her shoulder.

"Wh-Who would take my babies?" Mikoto asked in her hysteria. They were in the Hokage's office, on the floor by Sarutobi's desk.

"Mikoto-baa-chan, I'll find them. And I'll strangle them with my bare hands!" Sakura vowed but Mikoto merely continued to sob, wanting her babies. Sarutobi looked at Mikoto in pure sadness and sympathy, but knew he could do nothing but make plans. The council meeting would have to wait after all. Thank god, he'd thought, less paperwork due from the meeting.

**-Meanwhile-**

A pair of sinister looking pink eyes shined through the sunsets radiant glare.

"Is this all of them?" asked the man. A female came out of the shadows, putting her right hand on the full _eight_ cages.

"Yes, we have them all-we can now leave to the black market" the females lips lifted up in a smirking snarl, revealing a mouthful of sharp, shark-like teeth.

"Good…let's hurry before someone comes" the man said but the female snorted. She didn't think anyone would find them, though it was a slim possibility. They both hoped no one would find them. They'd be rich by the end of the day. _Rich._

The two ninjas took two cages on each of their arms, so two cages in the right hand and two cages on the left hand; adding up to eight cages. The cages were metal, but had chakra wrapped around the cages so no noise would be made as they ran. The children were currently under the influence of the slightly heavy chloroform.

**-Back in Konoha an hour later-**

The Hokage's office was now filled with parents of the missing children. There was Hisashi, Shukaku, Inoichi, Fugaku, and Chozu. They were in a panic. The mother's had stayed at home, too torn up about the kidnappings as they laid on their beds and sobbed and wailed.

"Alright now, settle down!" Sarutobi roared, making everyone quiet down. "It seems someone is thinking they can steal from _**my **_people and get away with it. But have no fears, I already have someone working on getting your children back." The father's murmured to themselves about who it was before Sarutobi cleared his throats and raised an eyebrow, asking if he could continue. Only Fugaku was the silent one, he was staring at Sakura and Mikoto on the floor-still. "I will send Sakura and a team of ANBU to each of your houses to investigate. They will be there in a matter of an hour or so. Any questions?" Sarutobi and Hisashi made his questions known by speaking out,

"Who is this Sakura person? Her name shows weakness." Hisashi asked, not caring how rude it sounded. Fugaku's eyes narrowed towards Sakura, wondering how she was going to react.

"I am Sakura." Sakura said as she henged her eyes to be a emerald green as her bangs moved to show her hardened emerald eyes. Mikoto sniffled once more.

"You? Why you look too _young_ to be doing this type of mission. Sarutobi, have you gone mad?" Hisashi asked as his voice hardened to a diamond. The other parents looked at her and only Shukaku kept his mouth hushed as the other father's nodded their heads slightly, agreeing with Hisashi.

"She's stronger than I am, do not judge her by her size." Sarutobi said as he was crouched down behind Sakura's sitting form.

The parents looked at Sakura and wondered how such a young female could be so strong. Mikoto laid on Sakura silently, her eyes red from crying and her body shaking lightly. Sakura lightly cooed in her left ear that she'll find her babies and she'll make those who took them pay with their own lives.

After a few moments of the parents mumbling, Shukaku and Fugaku the only ones who were silent, Shukaku finally spoke his opinion after heavy thinking.

"I believe she can do it. Hokage-sama, what is being done to find our children?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and concern in his eyes. He was looking at Sarutobi, who he expected to answer him, but was answered by the little pinkette just sitting down in front of Sarutobi.

"I am currently headed to Oto, Kumo, and Iwa to search around In those areas. While I was in Ame, I managed to get a grudge set upon me by the Iwa-nin, so I must search Iwa just in case. Otherwise, I am searching the countries around the fire country. If anyone will find them, it'll be me." Sakura said as her emerald eyes suddenly wavered and phased out, leaving her hardened gray and purple rimmed eyes. The parents became very quiet as they looked into Sakura's never seen eyes-her Rin'negan.

Fugaku spoke up "S-Sakura.." he mumbled and the parents looked at him. "Why did you never tell me, your own uncle, that you have the Rin'negan? The most powerful Kekkei Genkei in the world, that Rin'negan." Fugaku said as he went and crouched in front of her, eager to get on her good side and use her to his own advantages.

Mikoto became shocked at her husband's switch of personalities and looked up at Sakura who's lips were in a firm frown. Fugaku then frowned as well. Sarutobi stood up and walked over to lean on his desk.

"Fugaku, this is no time for your faking. I never told you because I see you not as my uncle, but as a fool who married my mother's sister. Do not try to toy with my emotions." Sakura said sternly and Mikoto bit her lip. She leaned up and sat as Sakura was, Indian style. Mikoto looked into Sakura's eyes, while Sakura looked into hers. Fugaku put a hand on Mikoto's shoulder.

Sakura's eyes nearly welled up with tears as she got a flash of her mother and father in that exact same pose whenever she was little and had scrapped her knee after falling in the Uchiha compound.

"Sakura-chan…please, just save our children…_all_ of our children." Mikoto begged and Sakura's eyes phased over with kindness once again.

"Mikoto-baa-chan, I'll save them and more, if I can." Sakura said and Mikoto's eyes welled with tears and she turned around with her ninja speed and started to cry on Fugaku, who cringed as she cried. He patted her back awkwardly.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, but not Mikoto.

"Sakura, what are your plans?" Sarutobi asked and everyone was confused as to why he'd ask her, but they soon found out.

Sakura stood up and dusted off her pants. She stood up and looked up at them, since all of them were taller than her. She stood with pride. "Firstly, I need all of the children's information. Their names, ages, latest pictures, etc. Next-" Sakura and everyone turned to the door whenever a team of ANBU stepped in. Sarutobi smiled to them and ushered them to come closer. The captain stepped up to Sarutobi and bowed slightly.

"Hokage-sama, did you call?" the captain was then told to look at Sakura. The captain was confused, but followed orders.

"Eight children have been stolen from Konoha, and we have been given the mission of finding and getting them back." Sakura said and then ANBU's nodded hesitantly but understood. "Now then, the ANBU will go to each of your houses and will investigate the children's rooms for any evidence as to clues of who could have done such a thing. By the way, if you do not mind, I'd like to see something of your children's which has some of their chakra in it, just for good measure." Sakura said with a light smile and the parents looked confused.

The ANBU looked at the hokage.

"Sir?" the captain asked, using as little words as possible. It was obvious that he was an Uchiha.

"Listen to her, she speaks your orders, not I." Sarutobi spoke with a shrug and the ANBU turned to Sakura before they hesitantly bowed to her as well.

"What is your name?" the captain asked and Sakura opened her mouth to answer but Mikoto spoke for her with a dark look in her eyes as she stood beside Sakura.

"Her name is Sakura Uchiha-Haruno, now listen to her orders and get our children back." Mikoto spoke with a slight snarl and Sakura looked at her in shock, Fugaku giving off the exact same look.

"M-Miko-" Sakura was cut off as Mikoto suddenly pushed her forward, Mikoto's face tight.

"Sakura, tell them their orders in details, I want our children back as soon as possible." Mikoto then walked towards the door and opened it, walked out, then slammed the door closed, making the whole building quiver.

Sakura cleared her throat and told the ANBU with a straight face, "At least one of you will go to each of the parents house of the seven missing children. You will investigate the child's room for any foreign chakra, anything out of the ordinary to the parents, etc. Look for anything that you know someone in this village would not have done. I have a feeling the culprits aren't from Konoha." Sakura's voice darkened at the end, thinking of the Iwa-nin.

The ANBU nodded and two ANBU went to each other the parents, a team of ten ANBU was large, but this was the team who was to look for missing people, such as children. There was always to be more than just two or three in this team, they had to have different mind sets on the crime scene. Perfect for this occation. There were more, but they either were on vacation or sick or even injured. This was a pretty harsh mission, truly.

Sarutobi then cleared his throat and looked at Sakura. "Sakura, this will be your first S-class mission. The others I have ever given you have been A, if not B. Sakura Uchiha-Haruno, you are to find the missing children of these most precious clans of Konoha. At least un harmed. Not dead, I will not accept if they are deceased, do you understand me, Sakura? But from how you are, they'll barely be a scratch on them." Sarutobi said with a smile towards Sakura who smiled back at him.

"Hai, Sarutobi-sama. I shall bring them back without a scratch. And I accept this mission." Sakura said with a bow. She bowed down with her waist, so her body was at a 90 degree angle.

"Good….I expect a report from you in a time span of one week." Sarutobi's eyes twinkled with amusement "You'll have the mission completed by then, won't you?" Sarutobi tilted his head slightly and Sakura smirked, the parents looking down at her a bit shocked.

"Yes, in fact..why don't we make it three days. I'll have the children back in a span of three days. Five, if I have to have an ANBU team with me whenever I leave." Sakura said and Sarutobi thought about this and nodded.

"Fine, five days it is. Sakura, I expect this report in no more than five days. Parents, you are dismissed. Sakura, stay." Sarutobi said and he and Sakura watched everyone in the room poof off during all of their conversations of how Sakura was to get it done so fast. The ANBU poofing off with them. "Sakura, there's another thing you should know about your mission." Sarutobi said and he closed his eyes.

"Yes Sarutobi-sama?" Sakura asked and Sarutobi chuckled lightly.

"There's an eight child who may need to be rescued. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He is the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi." Sakura's eyes slowly started to widen and she took a step back.

"T-The Kyuubi?" Sakura mumbled and Sarutobi laughed and nodded.

"Yes, the Kyuubi. You're to rescue his host as well. Two ANBU team members should be already at his house, investigating. They'll tell you all that they have found once you get there. You are dismissed, Sakura." Sarutobi said and then he smiled and walked up to her and rubbed her hair. Sakura winced and glared at him, playfully. Sarutobi laughed and then was at his desk, doing paperwork.

Sakura poofed off from the room, going to Naruto's room.

* * *

**A/N So now let me explain something to you as the author. It's gotten on my nerves enough, and I think it NEEDS to be told. If you were paying really good attention to the last chapter, I had made it seem like Sakura had been in Konoha for a few years maybe. And from what I just said, all of the people know her.**

**So let me explain that; Sakura, Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan had been in Ame, together, for, what did I say again, about four years…? So anyway, before Sakura had met up with Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan, she had been protecting herself and Ame for, lets say, a few years. Her mom and little sister had been killed while she was eight, and she had started to travel, not only finding out more about herself, but protecting Ame.**

**The current Ame ruler, not Pein, but the one before him, had sent out to kill her, seeing as she was now a "Missing-nin"**

**So, all in all, they had been building the "new Amegakure" since Sakura had joined BACK up with Ame, so it had been in process for four years, and whenever she left, they continued. Pein had killed the leader after she left, so the progress went even faster. In fact, it went even faster than before because Nagato used the Ame leader as a body.**

**Plus, before she had left, she was using ALL of her bodies, therefore there were four Sakura helping. And Tsunade and Jiraya had been helping as well. The Clone Jutsu REALLY helped a lot. They got a WHHOOOLLEE lot done in just four years.**

**Ok, so anyway...I just had to say that. Anyway...Aren't you all happy I updated? =D I sure am. It's waaaayyy over due. I'm still working on the fourth chapter. Though I do believe it's almost done...haha. =) I hope you guys liked this chapter. I sure didn't. I wish I could rewrite it. Too lazy though.**

**~Takai-sama**


End file.
